


Titanicstuck

by godtiermeme



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Edwardian, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Titanic, Gen, i need a new hobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiermeme/pseuds/godtiermeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1912. John, Dave, Bro, and Dad are all duked out in their Edwardian Era classiness, ready to board the most luxurious ship in the world: the Titanic. (This is NOT based off of the 1990's movie.)<br/><b>This work has been abandoned. Sorreh.</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	Titanicstuck

**Author's Note:**

> Is it bad that I keep fact checking all of this by referring to a two-inch binder of personally researched information about the Titanic? Or is it bad that all of that information was gathered for fun? Or maybe it's bad that I feel like this needs a works cited page...?

Your name is John Egbert and today is the day that you’ll board the grandest of all steam ships: the _RMS Titanic_. Although you’ll travelling third class, you’re still extremely excited. You’ve never before been out of your own town, much less out to open sea! So, in a really awesome nutshell, this entire trip is a huge-ass adventure for you! What’s even more exciting is the fact that you won’t be going alone. Many of your friends’ families have also given in to the allure of being able to say that they travelled on the unsinkable giant.

Right now, you’re one of many third class passengers being led up the gangplank. Despite the best efforts of the countless crew members, boarding the ship is an extremely slow process. But you don’t mind a bit. After all… You’re on what you’ve heard is the equivalent of a five-star hotel packed into a boat! When you finally step onto deck, you feel someone tug your cap over your face. You push it back up and, despite your father’s protest, chase after the culprit: Dave Strider.

After several minutes, you finally catch up to him.

“You’re pretty damn late, Egbert,” he laughs.

You shrug him off with a snort of laughter before nearly jumping out of your skin as the horn announcing the ship’s departure pierces the air. This show of emotion, of course, causes him to let forth another snort of laughter.

“God, Egbert. You act like you’ve never seen a boat before!” He pushes his tinted glasses (which totally aren’t mostly to completely anachronistic in this setting) up a bit before nodding up at one of the four huge black and red funnels towering about sixty two feet above your heads. You can tell that all but one (specifically the aftmost) of these funnels are beginning to spew clouds of steam. “Looks like we’re moving now.”

You’re too shocked by the pure novelty of everything going on around you to say anything in reply to his statement. Instead, you silently take in the sights and sounds of the ship.

(You’re so absorbed in this entire fantastical experience that you barely notice that, far below you, the waves from the ship are threatening a much smaller ship. However, the American _New York_ liner is pulled from the ship’s path before it can do any damage. All of that, however, is absolutely irrelevant to the story. And, seeing as the fourth wall is already being broken: this entire paragraph was only added in because the author thinks it’s an interesting fact.)

“Hey, Egbert!” the voice shocks you out of your marvelling musings. You spin about to find Dave running back through the crowd.

“Wait for me!” you call as you begin to elbow your way through the throngs of people waving to their loved ones on shore. By the time you catch up with Dave in the third class staircase, you may or may not have knocked over a few seniors, and your hair is soaked with sweat.

When you stop to look at your surroundings, your jaw drops. All thoughts of how gross and sticky you are because of the running leave your mind, and the first thing you notice are the electric lights. (At this point, you mind is completely blown.) Your shocked amazement intensifies, however, when you notice the fantastic wood panelling and small (but showy) chandelier. Of course, in relation to other parts of the ship, this staircase is pretty simplistic, but you don’t actually know that. In all reality, you probably will never know that! You’re third class, after all. ~~And, unlike that 1990’s film which shows third class passengers running around in the opulent grand staircase, you’re being realistic.~~

“Well this is a lot better than I expected,” Dave mutters from behind you.

You jump slightly at the unexpected sound of his voice. However, you manage to recover your cool composure before he can say a thing about it. “So… I understand that you and Bro are in the same room us Dad and I,” you cheerfully remark.

“Where else would we be? There’s no way I’d go across an entire ocean with just Bro,” he replies with a wink. “Anyhow, I think we’d better figure out where we’re supposed to be.”

You nod in agreement. Although you’re really freaking excited, you’re still a bit tired. After all, you’d been sitting in the same London and South Western Railway carriage for at least five hours just to get to Southampton… At the same time that Dave is scanning his ticket for the room number, you’re still trying to find yours.

“It looks to me like we’ve got a place on the aft part of D-Deck.” Dave’s confident declaration comes just as you manage to find your ticket and, seeing as he’s always lived closer to open water than you, you simply offer him a confused nod. You have absolutely no clue what anything he’s just said means, but you figure that he’s right…

You follow him into the deeper sections of the ship, finally stopping before one of the last rooms on the left.

“This one should be it,” he mumbles as he nudges the door open.

Inside are two bunk beds, each separated from the other by a small amount of space in the middle of the cabin, and (most shocking of all) a shiny new heater is perched at the back centre of your room. You notice that Dad is fiddling around with the heater while Dave’s Bro seems to be not giving a shit about anything .

You step into the room and quickly claim the bottom right bunk. Dave claims the one above you. You then drop into the bed, all the while telling yourself that you’re only going to close your eyes for a bit, only to let the gentle rocking of the ship lull you off to sleep…

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't noticed by now, I ~~may be a bit interested in~~ am completely batty about everything and anything _Titanic_. I'd apologise, but that would be a lie... 
> 
> Despite the fact that I'm actually trying to make this historically accurate, I HAVE taken several liberties. The most prominent historical blunder is that both the narration and speech within this work have been modernised (partially because I don't feel like researching Edwardian lingo). In addition to that, the smokestacks were technically black and a dark shade of pink. Also, despite me being absolutely batshit about Titanic, I suck with ship terminology. If you know a crapload about ship (not that ship) lingo and happen to notice an issue in this story, feel free to comment on it. And now I'm just going to shut up now and NOT use this entire end notes section to blabber endlessly about the Titanic...


End file.
